The Way We Live: A Rocket Power Story
by Jazzy03
Summary: Change can be for the worst or the better. As for the Rocket gang, change is something that almost breaks their group apart. Join Reggie, Otto, Sam and Twister, as they navigate through High School while dealing with situations that will change them forever. After all, it's now about what happens in life but the journey of life. It's about the way we live.
1. Changes

The Way We Live: A Rocket Power Story

FF Summary: Change can be for the worst or the better. As for the Rocket gang, change is something that almost breaks their group apart. Join Reggie, Otto, Sam and Twister, as they navigate through High School while dealing with situations that will change them forever. After all, it's now about what happens in life but the journey of life. Its about the way we live.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power or any professional brands mentioned in this story

Chapter 1-Changes

"Good Morning, Ocean Shores! This is your host Rob on air, live from HOT 93.5 FM radio! Today is a sunny day with-"the sound of the alarm was abruptly cut off by no other than a girl named Regina Danielle Rocket, one of the prettiest and most competitive girls residing in Ocean Shores. Reggie stifled a yawn as she got up and walked to her vanity. Today would be her last first day of high school. She was officially a senior which meant many rites of passages such as her last homecoming, applying to university, senior trip, senior prom, senior prank and finally graduation. Much had changed over the course of four years, that's for sure. The gang grew up and was tight as ever, but Reggie couldn't help but to feel alone. She stared her picture that rested on the vanity, a picture of Otto, Twister, Sam, and her all decked out in their sportswear with Otto holding up a first place trophy. That was the year they won the MadTown skate competition against Lars and his friends. Looking back in retrospect, Reggie smiled knowing that she had two amazing best friends and an awesome younger brother to always be there for her and still were.

"Reg, hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Otto yelled from outside her door while running downstairs to eat. The sound of his voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked towards her clock. Reggie sighed. It was already 7:20 and school started at eight. "Be down in a sec!" She yelled from her door. Deciding on a quick shower, Reggie frantically searched her walk-in closet for the sexiest thing she could find. She wanted to make an impression this year. Usually, Reggie didn't care much about her looks and although she was pretty she rarely showed her feminine side. She threw on her baby blue denim short shorts, a white V-neck bay tee that showed off her belly piercing and a heart necklace that Otto gave her for her fourteenth birthday. She combed her long violet hair back into a messy, wavy ponytail not bothering to straighten her hair. Some black eyeliner and rosy lip gloss along with her favorite Addidas completed her look. Reggie stood about 5'6 and had hazel eyes that glistened with the sun. She had slight curves, but for the most part was slender with perfectly tanned legs. Giving herself a onceover, she rushed downstairs grabbing her backpack along the way. "Finally Reg! You've managed to make it downstairs in time before I eat your stack of pancakes." Otto said annoyed turning to look at his sister. "What the hell! Reg, go put some clothes on!" Otto shouted noticing his sister's revealing choice of clothing. "Can it Rocket Boy. You act like I'm naked and besides plenty of girls dress like this. Not to mention, you've seen me in less, less being my bikini." Reggie countered sitting down at the table helping herself to her pancakes. Otto just rolled his eyes downing his third pancake in haste. Oswald "Otto" Timothy Rocket was almost sixteen and a sophomore in high school. He had dark brown eyes and long auburn dreads with caramel tips on the ends. Otto was considered a total babe at Ocean Shores High. He was 6 ft; muscular and often showed off his six pack and physique. Wearing, a yellow polo with burgundy cargo pants, he was the leader of the gang and was still as hot tempered as ever. However, he was very protective of his older sister and over the years grew more affectionate and would whomp anyone who messed with her.

Otto took a pancake off of Reggie's plate and smirked. "Otto!" Reggie wailed annoyed. "Need my strength for today's game." He shrugged. "Don't worry Rocket Girl, here's another with strawberry syrup your favorite." Raymundo said walking over with a fresh stack. "Thanks Dad. Hey where's Noelani?" she asked out of curiosity. Ray and Noelani were married and going strong and Reggie loved her. Reggie and Noelani were extremely close and although she could never take the place of Danni (Reggie and Otto's mom) Reggie appreciated her. "Good question, princess. Kids, I have some news." Ray said unsure of how his kids would take it. The kitchen grew silent as the two were waiting for their dad to speak. "This can't be good…" Otto mumbled under his breath which earned a glare from Ray. "Actually, Rocket Boy its very good news. Noelani is at the doctors because, well," Ray blushed and at this Reggie instantly caught on. "No way! No effin way! O-M-G dad!" she jumped up and squealed. Otto who was still confused just groaned. "Arrgh, will somebody to me already! Geez!" At his outburst, Reggie turned towards her brother surprised. "Don't you get it Otto? Raymundo and Noelani are having a baby! Noelani's pregnant. I want a little sister!" she said bouncing up and down. Otto's jaw dropped. "What!?" He could not believe this was happening. Another sibling? How the hell did this happen. He thought. The image quickly made him shudder in response. "How in the world did this happen?" he said ready to puke. At the weird stress he got from his Dad and Reggie, he quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean I know how it happened but aren't you guys like old?" Ray just sighed. "Otto, were not that old and as long as I'm still virile better late than ever. Speaking of late its 7:45 you guys better go before you be late for school." Ray said ushering his kids out the door. The pair munched down the rest of breakfast and hurried out into the cul-de-sac to meet Sam and Twister.

A sixteen year old teenager with sandy long orange hair that fell to his shoulders and sun kissed bronze skin standing at 6'2, the tallest of the group, waited outside for the Rocket duo to come out. Maurice Francisco Esteban Rodriguez also known as Twister was growing impatient. Wearing the same hat he always wore as a kid (only it fit him perfectly); he wore khaki cargo shorts, and a black wife beater, with a shark tooth necklace around his neck and a pair of sneaks. Twister had jellybean green eyes and freckles on his face but he was considered sexy especially by a certain violet haired girl. Unlike Otto and Sam, Twister had some muscle mass but he was more toned and lean. Twister would be starting his sophomore year right along with Otto and surprisingly, Twister was, well… Twister. He changed the least out of the gang. Twister was still funny and dim-witted at times but all in all he was loyal and loving despite being slow to catch on. Last but not least, there was Samuel Lawrence Dullard (Sammy L. Dullard) known by Sam, Sammy, and The Squid. The Squid changed the most out of the group becoming less shy and more outgoing. He stood a 5'10 and was no longer the chubby ten year old that always beefed it at sports. Still the brains of the group, Sam had short, spiky, blond hair, blue eyes, wore thin frame glasses, and donned an orange tee with blue jeans and sandals. In short, Sam was fit and spent most of his time working out, studying, working on the Zine with Reggie, and attending wrestling practices. He still beefed at surfing, but his skills improved greatly with skating, grinding, and hockey that he was the best goalie in Ocean Shores. Sam was the first to speak as he noticed a disgruntled Otto storm out along with Reggie in tow. "Hey guys ready for the first day of school?" he said excited to be a senior. He was going on seventeen. "Whatever, dude. Let's bail before some other surprises pop up." He said sulking. "Ottoman what's wrong?" Twister said scratching his head. Before anyone could say anything Reggie smiled and shouted "Noelani's pregnant! We're having another Rocket sibling." Everyone turned to her and Twister's eyes widened. Not because of the news but because of what Reggie was wearing.

Twister and Reggie became really close and shared more secrets with one another than Reggie did with Clio and Twister with Otto. He kept denying that there was a growing attraction between them but by how hot Reggie was looking it was getting harder for him to deny his feelings. _'Damn another Rocket kid? Wow. I never want to have kids unless it's with someone I can trust like Reggie. Wait where did that come from? I DO NOT LIKE REGGIE. She's my best friend and Otto sister and Otto is my best bro.'_ "Hello! Earth to Twister!" Otto yelled in annoyance snapping the young man out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he said confused. "I said, don't you think it crazy that they're having a baby?" Otto stated. "Oh, yeah that's crazy dude." Twister said absentmindedly. "Well, Otto, think of change as a good thing. In order to change we must accept the good and the bad in order to grow." Sam added. "Save it Squid. I just want to get to school on time and not be late like last year thanks to Twist taking forever!" Otto said grabbing his skateboard heading off. Sam followed suit, leaving Twister and Reggie behind. "So Reggie, ready for your senior year?" Twister asked. Reggie blushed. Staring into Twister's eyes always made her blush. "Um yeah. Hey, you're still going to let me tutor you right?" Last year Twister was in danger of failing the ninth grade until Reggie tutored him. Now he planned on making an effort to do well in school and Reggie motivated him to do better. "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, you look beautiful today Reg. You're always beautiful." He said. Reggie turned a darker shade of red and smiled. "Thanks, Twister. That means a lot to me. Now let's head off before were late don't want to get detention on the first day." As the two boarded down the hill off to Ocean Shores High, Reggie thought about Twister. He looked sexy with his abs, and toned and it made her melt. Her wish for this school year was that Twister would feel the same about her. Yes, they were very close friends but she felt something more and lately, her feelings toward him were growing stronger. '_Get a grip girl, this is Twister were talking about. He does NOT like you. Besides he's your brother's best friend, what girl has a crush on their brother's best bro? Oh wait me.' _As Reggie approached the high school Sam's words echoed in her head. 'Think of change as a good thing. In order to change we must accept the good and the bad in order to grow.' Reggie hoped that a change in her and Twister's relationship would be coming and soon. This could be the start of something new. Usually, Reggie like Otto hated change. However, if it would help her grow then maybe change wasn't so bad after all.


	2. From There to Here

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Rocket Power or any other stuff mentioned, though I wish I did **

**Warning: This chapter involves drug use. In ****NO way**** or form am I promoting the use of drugs. I ****DO NOT**** encourage anyone to try drugs and drug use is a major issue involved with adolescence which is why I wrote it in the story.**

**Chapter 2-From There to Here**

**[First Day of School at Ocean Shores High] -**_**3rd September 2002**_

The halls were bustling with students on the first day back to school. At Ocean Shores High it was easy to tell the freshman from the seniors. Freshman were all about wandering the halls with heavy stacks of books, schedules in their hands, struggling with their lockers, and running around to find which classroom was in what section of the school. Upperclassmen usually lounged around socializing with friends or hung out in the school courtyard before class. This was currently the case with Otto and Twister. With only six minutes to spare before homeroom, Otto and Twister were sitting on the grass with none other than Eddie Valentine. Over the years Eddie became good friends with the gang specifically Otto and Twister. He still loved magic tricks but no longer donned a mask and a cloak. He had dark blond hair, pale skin, and a lopsided smile. His voice was usually raspy and he was short and skinny. Most notably, he was known as a stoner, always selling the best weed in California and making a fortune off of it.

"*_cough*_ Damn, Eddie what _*cough* _type of weed is this?" Twister said passing the joint to Otto. Otto reached for the joint, took two puffs and passed it back to Eddie. Eddie took three heavy tokes, inhaled and exhaled with no problem. "I call this baby Train wreck. I copped it off my cousin two weeks ago while I was in Hollywood. Whaddya think?" He said gesturing towards the two. Otto smiled. "This is some good shit he said taking another toke. "Hey! It was posed to be my turn. Follow the rotation dude and stop hogging." Twister complained snatching the joint from Otto's hand. "From the way you look, you don't need anymore." Otto mumbled while turning towards Eddie. "So, how much for eighth?" he said pulling out a wad of cash. With the exception of Sam, sometimes the gang went to the beach and smoked just relaxing. Today was just another day. "Sorry dude, I just sold my last one." Eddie said smiling. Otto frowned at this. "Awe c'mon! Really?" he groaned. Eddie had the best weed and he didn't want to go to anyone else. "Yeah. Believe it or not I sold my last bag to your fucking sister." He laughed hysterically. Twister was high as a kite and joined in the laughter. "Well, Ottoman, better beg Reggie for some when you get home" he said and the two laughed ever harder. However, the laughing died down as Conroy came outside. "Holy shit!" Eddie said jumping to his feet. Otto and Twister looked over to see their former grade school teacher. Conroy taught at the high school and was Otto and Twister's math teacher. "Dude, lets walk around back so we won't get caught." Twister said to which Otto and Eddie agreed.

The trio walked inside the building not even bothering to go to their lockers. "Later much," Eddie said darting off to homeroom. Twister and Otto headed down to homeroom laughing and telling jokes. "Hey man what's your schedule?" Otto said to Twister while they approached homeroom. "Let's see, I have World History, Biology, Geometry, Lunch, AV, Health/Phys. Ed, Free , and Language Arts II. What about you man?"

"I have World History, Gym, Geometry, Language Arts II, Lunch, Biology, Spanish, and WHAT THE FUCK?! Parenting 101? You've gotta be kidding me! That class is for lame-o!" Otto froze and shouted earning a sympathetic glance from his best bro. How in the hell did he get signed up for parenting class? The last thing he wanted to do was to be in that class taking care of a flour sack, egg, or fake baby. Twister tried to cheer Otto's mood. "Ottoman, think of it like this, you take the class and the females will be turned on. Every girl likes a guy that can take care of babies. My mom loves my dad for it all the time." Otto only looked at Twister dumfounded. "Sometimes, Twist, I wonder what's in that stupid head of yours." Homeroom began and the class settled down. Twister decided to keep silent for Otto's sake. However, his inner voice said otherwise. '_Glad you can't read my mind then, because you would whomp me if you found out I was thinking about your sister._

***RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP***

"Oh and guess what? Trent and I had the best sex last night. It was amazing and he went down on me. That guy is great in bed" Trish said while tying up her laces for gym. The day carried and on and Reggie was in the girls locker room changing by the far end of the lockers trying her best to ignore Trish who was huddled around a group of girls talking about her latest escapade with boyfriend, Reggie's ex. Trish and Reggie were best friends along with Sherry until their freshman year of high school. Trish started to become egotistical and power hungry for popularity. She was once a laid back tomboy like Reggie, but became overly obsessed with material things. Being the only freshman to make the cheer squad didn't help matters much and eventually, Trish decided to ditch her former friends in search for better ones. Sherry and Reggie were still on good terms but not as close as they once were to the point where Sherry was just a friendly face in the halls. Reggie stood staring at Trish. She was beautiful no doubt; her long chestnut hair bone straight, brown eyes, a nice Cali tan, blood red lips, and a killer body with abs to match. To be honest, Trish could easily be on a cover of Sports Illustrated and this intimidated Reggie to a small degree.

"Ignore her Reg. She's only saying that to hurt you because she knows you can hear." A voice sounded from behind her and it was no other that Sherrilyn "Sherry" Rose Chin. Sherry was 5'4 with glacier eyes, and wore her blond hair in two long pigtails with a headband. She was currently in her green, white and gold, gym uniform (the school colors) and smirked. Sherry was reserved but she was usually kind to almost everyone. Her and Rocket Girl were good acquaintances for the most part and shared a few classes together. Reggie looked to Sherry and gave a small sigh. "I know, I just wish it wasn't true. I mean she used to be my best friend. We all used to be best friends. She knew Trent was mine and even though what he betrayed me, to find out she was in on it? She broke the code."

Sherry nodded in agreement. "I wish it wasn't true either but what can you do? What's done is done, Reg. Let it go. Trent is just her sloppy seconds and sadly people change. Don't forget, I'm still here if you need me. How about we go to The Shack for some shakes after school?" Reggie smiled. She was glad to have Sherry as a somewhat of a friend. "You're right Sher." Sherry looked over at Trish and her minions walking out of the locker room. "Of course I am. Now let's go play some volleyball. Sherry and Trish used to be on the state volleyball team and were very good players. However, Trish quit the sport in favor for cheerleading. "Maybe you can whack her down. How funny would it be to see that bimbo get whomped at her favorite sport?" Reggie laughed at Sherry's comment and together the duo exited the locker room ready to go full force in a game of volleyball.

***RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP***

"Get it together Dullard! You're slipping!" Coach Wilkinson yelled from the bleachers inside the gym. After a long day of classes, all Sam wanted to do was to lie down in his bed. He was feeling tired, exhausted and wondered how he could keep up with classes. All of his classes were Advanced Placement the course load was tough. He needed to succeed if he wanted to get in to his dream school M.I.T. (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). Now here he was at wrestling practice not even having the stamina to keep up. Sam flexed his muscles, ready to go another round with his "opponent" his friend Oliver. He was so tired that he felt his muscles giving out. Oliver went for the kill getting Sam by his waist and used all of his force to wrestle him to the ground. Sam tried giving it his all but eventually his all was enough as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "That's it for today boys! Pack your things and hit the showers! Dullard, come see me before you leave!" Sam frowned at hearing his coach's voice call out to him. He knew this couldn't be good, so he decided to forgo the shower and ran over to his coach. Coach Wilkinson sat in the bleachers waiting for Sam and stood up as the young man approached him. "Sam, what is the matter? You're obviously not on your A-game today. Now I see you've gone down 1 weight class. That's ok but I want you to build your strength up. I need you focused and ready to go for the next game. My advice to you is to try not to drop down anymore in weight, eat healthy, and I don't see you improving as far as technique. Now, I know you're good at wrestling but you can always do better, ya hear?" Sam nodded in response. "I understand sir." He said modestly. "Good. You're dismissed."

As Sam walked out of practice he felt irritated. Never once did he fall behind in weight class or fall behind at wrestling. It was the first day back and Sam already felt strained. How was he going to survive to school year with a heavy course load, student government, and wrestling. This would also lead him little time for hanging out with the gang too. Sometimes Sam felt the pressure of taking on so much in the case with academics. Why couldn't he just get stoned on occasions like Otto and Reggie did? No one asked him to be the smart one. _'So much for the change. I'm such a lame. I just wish I could get my shit together.'_ He thought to himself. Sam remembered that he had a seven page paper he had to write today on politics. It was the first day and a paper was what was waiting for him. All he knew is that he had to get better with time management but how? As Sam headed off to the cul-de-sac, the only thing he thought of was a nice hot shower and a long nap.

_And there we have it! Another chapter down! Will Otto overcome his arrogance? And will Sam find a solution to his problems? It's only just beginning. Only it gets better as more drama ensues from here. I'm trying to cover "real life" topics without getting **too cliché** although it is cliché to a certain degree but I'll fix that as I go along. And** NO** if you guys are thinking that Sam will turn to steroids, **he won't**. Though that could be a possible storyline it just sounds so soapy teen drama so no but he does go through a character development. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter or my new story. I love Rocket Power but after reading some good fanfics I decided to write my own. There are a number of unfinished fics out there but I plan to complete mine. However, as I am finally getting used to the site I didn't mean for my paragraphs to be single spaced. This story will take place over the course of Reggie/Sam's senior yr. and Otto/Twister's sophomore year. Rated T for now but may go up to M later depending on content. Main focus will be on Twiggie but with have doses of Otto/Clio and Sherri/Sam. So without further ado, here's another chapter! BTW, Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power or any professional companies/brands that are mentioned. And I def don't own J Lo! Lol**

Chapter 3- Something Wicked This Way Comes

Trish sat on her bed in her room with Trent kissing on her. Trent's lips moved from the crevice of her neck, down to her collarbone and inched closer towards the valley of her breasts. Trent's eyes met up with hers as he gave her a devilish smirk. "You like that don't you?" he said wickedly. Trish only let out a sigh in response which Trent mistakenly took as a sign of pleasure. Trish inwardly rolled her eyes. She had a lot on her mind as of late and she needed time to think about things. Trish was captain of the cheer squad, her grades were good, and she was wealthy, extremely hot, and very vain. She was popular and dated the hottest guy in school. However, it wasn't always this way. Once Trent's parents earned a net worth of millions after making good investments in the stock market, he started changing his look as well as his attitude. Trent went from the scrawny boy with the New Zealand accent to the arrogant snob that had girls fawning over him. Trish recalled how he cute he was and how every girl at Ocean Shores High wanted him. Inwardly, she smiled knowing she had him. It made her happy to see the many envious stares that girls gave her when she walked down the halls with him. Trish wanted him for herself but it wasn't easy snagging Trent. He remained faithful to her former friend and nemesis, Reggie Rocket. Reggie and Trent dated in freshman year and by sophomore year they were official. Trent used to be kind, sensitive, and genuine while he was with Reggie until one day Trish discovered his true colors. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_***Flashback***_

_April 2002-Junior Year_

_Trish was walking down the one of the vast aisles of the Ocean Shores High library looking for a book of her choice when she heard a familiar New Zealand accent come from the other side of the bookshelf. _

"_So dude, is Reggie giving up the goods yet?" a husky voice sounded. _

"_Hell no! It's been almost two years and you think she would've fucked me by now," another voice whispered. Trish knew this voice to be none other than Trent's. Slowly and quietly, she peeked between the bookshelf spotting Trent and two of his friends. They were huddled together gossiping about her former friend. Trish smiled knowing, some dirt on Reggie was yet to be revealed so she decided to eavesdrop on their convo. _

"_So you mean to tell me that the infamous Reggie Rocket isn't throwing you a bone? Man that's so lame!" his other friend said and the two friends started laughing._

"_Dude, it's not funny, ok? We've only gotten to third base about three months ago. I swear she's like a frigid bitch or something." Trent said irritated. Trish's eyes went wide at this and she gasped in shock. Reggie Rocket was a virgin? How lame? Here Reggie had a good guy that everyone loved, a guy that she wanted, and Reggie wasn't putting out. She and Reggie were weren't friends anymore so this would be the perfect opportunity for Trish to win at something. That bitch was so going down, and what better way to up her status by dating the hottest guy in school. Trish was currently with Vincent, a cute guy on the soccer team from North Shores High (one of the three high schools in Ocean Shores the other being, Parkview High) but Vincent was no match for Trent._

"_Now I know you're joking man. You dated the bitch since freshman year and you ain't tap that yet? Good luck with that,' the guy with the husky voice chuckled. 'If I were you, I would've been tapping that ass since the third date." Trent groaned in response to his friend's snarky remark. "Whatever you say but I got a fool proof plan. First I thought about dumping her, but I still do care for her ya' dig? She's pretty, smart, and one bad ass athletic chick.' Trent paused before continuing. 'Junior prom is this month and Reg and I already purchased our tickets, but on the day of the prom I rented a room for us. It's booked with everything: roses, flowers, candles, strawberries and chocolate–you name it! Girls love that romantic shit." He carried on laughing. "So when the time is right, I'll take her there, tell her I love her and well you know the rest. This plan is bound to work." He finished confidently._

"_Dude, that's really sweet and all, really it is, but to me it sounds like you're going out of your way just to get some booty. Just dump the bitch and date someone more popular and hot. Someone like Trish Lane." One of his friends said. "Yeah man, I agree with Rowland. Trish is fucking hot! Man, I wish I could date her and the things I'd do to her would be so X-rated. She's pretty, has the perfect body, and her legs is killer! She's a better surfer than Reg, too. Most likely the best surfer Ocean Shores has." Trent laughed along with his friends. "You guys do have a point but here's the thing. Either way, I'm still getting ass. I put in all this time with Reggie and I'm not going to waste it. Long story short, I bang her, take her to prom, stay with her for a bit, and by the end of the month, dump her and move on. It's a win-win situation. I get what's mine and she'll think I love her but that it wasn't working out." _

"_Now that I think about it, that plan is genius!" the husky voice sounded. "Told you guys! Hey let's bail and grab a bite to eat, I'm getting hungry." Trent said. Trish who was still eavesdropping watched as the three left the library. She processed this newfound information and frowned. It was not that Trent's plan wasn't good, but she had an even better plan, one that would bring Reggie Rocket down in the worst way. She knew what she had to do but first, she needed to talk to Trent and fast. Plopping out her two-way she dialed Trent's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Trent's voice sounded from the other end. "Hey, Trent it's me Patricia. I have something I need to tell you…"_

****RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP****

Her plan obviously worked. Trent set Reggie up with his hotel scheme the day of prom and even went as far as to trick her into giving him the tickets and having the limo come to his house. He stood Reggie up and took Trish as his date to prom sending Reggie a picture of him and Trish together followed by a break up text. Snapping back to reality, Trish frowned as Trent continued to kiss Trish and shoved him away when he applied to much pressure on her neck. Trent was trying to give her a hickey and she didn't need any more of those. "Dammit, Trish! I'm trying to make out here what the fuck is your problem?" he asked irritated. Trish shuddered in response. Lately, Trent's temper was an issue for the both of them. That was the downside to her having it all. Once they started dating, everything was sweet but Trent started changing for the worst. As the summer months went by, he became more possessive and controlling. First, it started out with little things such as snide comments about Trish's fellow cheer squad friends. He felt as though she was spending too much time with them and less time with him. Then it was rude remarks about Trish's eating habits. Trish was by no means fat, but she loved to chow down on fries and chili cheese dogs. She once scarfed down a whole large extra cheese pizza much to Trent's dismay. Trent implied that Trish could lose a few extra pounds and constantly berated her, reminding her of all the other girls he could have and that she should be lucky he chose her. Now, it escalated into arguments about Trish being unfaithful when he spotted her in the hallway socializing with other guys.

"Trent, I'm tired. I don't feel in the mood today, babe. I think I should catch up on my homework instead." she lied hoping he would buy it. "Well, I think you should stop being so cold towards me. What is it with you lately? All you do is complain and whine. Geez, Trish I thought you were happy to be with me. After all, you did steal me away from your best friend." He sneered. This made Trish angry. "She's not my best friend, Trent. Look, I'm just tired okay? I think you should go; my mother will be home soon."

"Fine. Have it your way but meet me tomorrow at my house for breakfast at 7." He said gripping her arm tightly. Anger seeped into his eyes. He knew Trish was lying and that she was up to something but he couldn't figure out. He was trying his best to keep his temper under control but sometimes Trish would just make him so angry. He remembered his father telling him how women were deceitful and would do anything they wanted if you didn't lay down the rules. Prime example was his mother. Trent's mother had extramarital affairs and was very conniving until his father laid down the law. In his eyes, Trish was the same way. She needed structure and he couldn't lose her to these other guys that wanted her. "Trent, stop! Let go!" she yelled to which Trent quickly let go of her arm. He looked down to her arm where his fingertips left a mark. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her arm, while standing up to leave. "Call me later babe." He said while escorting himself out. Trish looked down at her arm and saw a slight bruise forming. She scolded herself for letting Trent leave. '_I should be happy. Not everyone has what I have. If so, then why do I feel so sad?' _she thought to herself. Getting up she went over to her vanity. She applied concealer on her arm to cover the bruise that was freshly red. A voice called out to her. "Patricia, honey? Are you in there?" her mother called out to her. "Yes, mother I'm doing homework so please don't knock on my door!" she yelled back. Dr. Patrice Gwyneth Baker-Lane was a successful businesswoman and Trish's mother. She was classy, elegant, beautiful, and wealthy and intrigued with fashion. She was also rude, classist, and a self-serving person. Her and her daughter were one in the same. "Ok, honey. Hurry up and finish because your sister Taryn is coming over for dinner." Her mother called out to her while walking away. Trish rolled her eyes. Taryn was Trish's older half –sister from her father's previous marriage. She was 23, an aspiring model, and was a self-proclaimed hippie and vegan. To say the two didn't get along was an understatement. "Oh, great. First Trent, now Taryn? Can this day get any worse." Trish muttered under her breath. Today was a long first day of school and Trish plopped on her bed grabbing her Walkman plopping her J Lo CD in.

_**The way you looked at me  
Tells me you're sorry  
You walked by me  
Whispering you love me  
When I tried to hold (you) tight  
You pulled away  
But you wanted me to stay  
Instead you ran away  
Baby, talk to me let's stop playing games  
Don't turn away from me  
Just look me straight in the eyes  
Don't try to sweet talk me**_

J Lo's melodious voice sounded through Trish's headphones. She wished Trent could be for real and change his controlling attitude. She feared their relationship was soon going to grow old and stale. Maybe she could try to keep him happy and they would get through this rough patch. Besides, she wanted him and she should be happy with what she has. Trish knew she had a lot to lose but one thing was for certain… she wouldn't lose Trent. She figured that they would have to talk out their issues and things would go back to normal. Everything would be okay.


	4. Getting in the Way of What I'm Feeling

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated but I have not forgotten about you all. Another year of university is finished but between work and summer classes I am usually busier than I normally would be. Thanks for all who reviewed and liked the story. So far, I decided this fanfic is going to focus around Twister and Reggie but there will also be lots of changes with Sam, Otto and even Trish. I had a whole story planned out but decided to scrap the original storyline because it was becoming too cliché as well as unrealistic. Here I am again trying a different direction so bear with me. So here's another chapter and please remember to read and review! Oh and btw the time frame of this story takes place in early 2000's. I know it is probably inconsistent with the whole RP universe and when the shows aired but I always figured that RP should've taken place in the late 90's and now they're in high school… Oh well ;) This chappie is a little longer than usual so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RP or any of the characters mentioned except for Tara, Maggie and Brittany ;D**

Chapter 4- Getting in the Way of what I'm Feeling

_**September 27, 2002- Friday afternoon**_

With three weeks of school underway, the students of Ocean Shores High were looking forward to the annual Homecoming Dance which was one of the many social events of Ocean Shores besides the Halloween Fright Fest, Winter Ball, Spring Fling, and Prom. Left and right, the hallways were buzzing about who would take who to the dance, what parties would occur, who was invited and so on and so on. Talk about the upcoming Homecoming festivities was occurring everywhere and right now Otto, Twister, and Sam was talking about Homecoming while grinding the bowl at MadTown.

"Hey Twist, did you just get that? I finally nailed this move at a 360! Tell me you got in on camera?" Otto said anxiously as he headed towards Twister and Sam. Twister caught the move on camera but his head was wrapped up with thoughts of Reggie. Homecoming was coming up and believe it or not girls were asking him to the dance but he had no interest to take any of them. All he wanted was to take Reggie to the dance but that seemed impossible to do. His mind was plagued with negative thoughts. What if Reggie didn't like him back? What if their friendship suddenly became awkward if he admitted his true feelings? What if Otto found out his love for her? Certainly, without a doubt Otto would try to kill him. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he felt. Even the Squid noticed his irritability at the situation. Then again, Sam knew everything including his crush on Reggie. Often Sam would offer advice telling him to just tell Reggie how he felt but that was easier said than done. Every time he was around her whether it was working on the Zine, skating, surfing, or just having deep conversations at The Shack, all he could think about was her beautiful smile, her big brown eyes, the way she laughed, and how good of a friend she was. They were extremely close and whenever he was around her he didn't want their time to come to an end.

"Dude! Are you even listening?" Otto yelled frustrated. Twist was his best bro but lately Twist was lame to be around. He was either busy studying, (something Twister never did) or daydreaming but now he was just spaced out. This annoyed Otto to no end.

"Yea bro I got it ok? Just chill out, dude!" Twister said annoyed. Sam instantly sensed an argument coming on. This couldn't be good.

"Damn, bro what's your beef? All I asked you was a question and you get snappy with me. Twist, if you're dealing with PMS than maybe you need to see Reggie and ask her for advice cause I'm fucking tired of your attitude." Otto sneered. Otto had problems of his own dealing with the added pressure of school, and not to mention a certain magenta-haired girl that kept running in and out of his mind.

Twister felt his anger rising. Otto didn't know his problems and he was tired of Otto's self-centeredness. "Maybe if you'd stop being self-centered all the damn time then I could film something else besides your lame ass skate moves which your sister already nailed two weeks ago."

"Oh so my moves are lame? You're just jealous Twister, you always have been. I'm better than you at practically everything, and I get more girls than you. Last time I checked, Catalina dumped you because she said you were lame." Otto laughed. Catalina was Twister's ex-girlfriend and the dated throughout freshman year. She was a pretty Hispanic girl, particularly Colombian, and she had a heart of gold. After crushing on Twister, she finally asked him out and he agreed. However, he was never in love with her and after four months or so she realized that he was never going to return her feelings so she broke it off with him. Afterwards, they hooked up occasionally in hopes that they could revitalize the relationship but it was pretty obvious that Twister still wasn't going to return her feelings and by the beginning of summer they broke it off for good.

"Guys, chill out. Stop arguing. Besides there's more important matters to focus on such as Homecoming and as I recall none of us have dates yet. Homecoming is less than a month away." Sam said in desperation to change the subject. Sam had his eye on a certain blond girl that was off the radar for him. Sherry Chin was smart, beautiful, and was always seen around school with her brunette friend Maggie fighting for a cause whether it'd be for better cafeteria food, or the use of a condom machine in the boys and girls bathroom. She also had a shy side to her and usually stayed to herself not preferring to be at the top of the social ladder and he liked that. Her shoulder length thick blond hair and glacier blue eyes mesmerized him. He didn't know her much in terms of her personally but gossip around OSH said she was a recluse and very antisocial despite her humanitarian and advocacy efforts during school. He wouldn't let that stop him though. He planned on asking her to the dance as friends and hopefully he'd take it from there.

"Whatever, bro. Trish, Tara, and Brittany asked me so I'm thinking of taking Brittany. Only because she's on cheer squad with Trish and she's a total babe." Otto said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute. Trish asked you to Homecoming? I thought she was going with Trent which made her off the market?" Sam asked inquisitively. Otto shrugged. "Yeah, she is but rumor has it that she and Trent have been having major issues lately. I was honestly shocked myself, and then again I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me. None of the ladies can and Tara is a little crazy in the head and she's a whore so I guess that leaves me and Britt."

"Wow. I'm planning on asking Sherry to the dance. I really like her and she's beautiful. I hope she says yes." Sam said nervously. Otto scrunched up his face in protest. "You like Sherry? I mean she's ok but she's so plain." At Sam's death stare Otto rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, so we have potential dates, what about you Twist?"

Twister was pulled out of his thoughts once again at the sound of Otto's voice. "I don't have a date yet. I might just skip Homecoming this year anyway and hit up the after parties instead." He said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

A shocked Otto could only stare at him with is jaw open. "Dude what the-? Okay, man something is obviously bugging you cause the Twister I know would have a date by now. You have to go to the dance. Hey, what about that Jasmine girl? She's pretty and she's a senior and I heard she asked you."

"I might go with her, but the damn dance is so overrated. Besides everyone knows it's the after parties that really pops anyway. Remember last year?" he smirked.

Sam just looked on frowning. He knew all about Twister's and Reggie's feelings for one another but said nothing in hopes that one of them would make the first move. "Twister if you don't take Jasmine to the dance then you're gonna regret it. Not to mention, she's gonna be at the party tonight." At this Sam and Twist did a double take to which Twister replied "What party?"

"You guys are invited so I don't know why you didn't hear about it." Otto said confused but continued on. "Trent is having the first annual back to school party at his estate tonight. Everyone who's at least somebody is invited and the list was posted on the bulletin board today. Actually, we're all invited even Reg which is surprising to me considering her and Trent's history. Trent's folks are out of town on business and there's gonna be loads of alcohol, music, games, and the pool is open which means hot babes in bikinis!"

"Count me in dude. After all this schoolwork, applying for colleges, and wrestling practice, I need a break so I'll be there." said Sam eager to left off some steam. Both guys turned to look at Twister who just shrugged. "I can't go. I'm leaving tonight to visit Lars at school. I told you this last week remember Ottoman?" Otto looked perplexed and in response let out a low growl punching Twister in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" Twister said rubbing his now sore arm. "Dude! You're my best bro and now you're acting fucking stupid! What's with you man? First, you get spacey and you're constantly studying, then you act like you don't want to go to the dance or take Jasmine who is very popular, pretty, and a senior! Now you can't go to party. You've officially become a lame-o! I can't deal with you right now. Talk to me when you get your shit together, bro! Squid, I'll see you there tonight meet me at the pier by 8:30. I'm outta here." Otto said storming off.

Twister and Sam looked at Otto's retreating figure before Sam spoke up. "You know Twister, I hate to say this but Otto's right. I know he can be hot headed and self-centered but deep down Otto cares and he is concerned about you. I know this has to do with you and Reggie but you can't go around sulking and being lovesick. It would just be easier to just tell her how you feel. If she doesn't like you back then at least you tried but I know Reg and she's not the type to just stop being friends with you unless she has a good reason."

"I know Squid but love is just so complicated. I never felt this way about her before and you know what? I didn't realize my feelings for her until that day after Trent stood her up during prom. Did you know what I did? I never told anyone this not even Otto but he texted me saying Reg was upset because she got stood up by Trent. I was angry and I called Reggie that night and told her to come to the pier. I figured she could use a friend and once she met me there I walked with her away from the pier to where my dad's car was parked. I borrowed his car and together we drove to our secret spot, the one we always go to just to get away from whatever's bothering us. I really had nothing planned but I packed us blankets and sandwiches. We just swam in the ocean and talked and soon we had a bonfire going. That's when I realized that I was falling in love with her. It was when we were talking around our bonfire and she told me that I was her best friend and that she felt closer to me than anyone out of our group. She told me she believed in me."

Sam was shocked to say the least he knew the two was close but he had no idea how deep their feelings ran for one another. However, all he could say was one thing.

"Looks, like you already have your answer." and with that he left MadTown to head home leaving Twister to sort out his problem for Reggie. He had no plans to attend Trent's party because he hated Trent not just for what he did to Reggie but Trent was arrogant, rude, and a womanizer and he pondered why Trent would even invite him. He knew of Trent's dislike for him and Trent thought he was really a "nobody" who was jealous of him. However, he knew that the real reason Trent didn't like him was because he was so close to Reggie and because he didn't idolize Trent like everyone else did. The only person that mattered to him was his Rocket Girl.

**RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP**

Reggie Rocket was alone in her room on a Friday night bored. Sam had called her earlier to tell her that the gang was invited to Trent's party but Reggie declined saying she would stay in. She texted Twister to see if he was going but he only texted back saying he was on the road to visit Lars at college. So here was Reggie all alone in her room just thinking about Twister when suddenly the house phone rang. The caller id said unknown but she picked up anyway.

"Hello, Rocket residence may I ask whose calling?" Reggie said in her formal tone.

"Regina! How are you? I miss you so much? I was hoping either you or Otto would pick up," a voice sang into the receiver. This voice happened to be none other than Clio Rodriguez. Clio was Reggie's best friend and Otto's ex-girlfriend. Reggie was so ecstatic to hear from Clio she dropped the phone in excitement. Clio left last summer to head back to Arizona where she was currently staying with her parents. Clio usually visited every summer and last summer was no different except she fell in love with Otto. They quickly developed a romance and their relationship got quite serious, so serious that she begged her parents to let her stay in Ocean Shores for her senior year of high school. Much to her and Otto's dismay, her parents rejected her request leading to a horrible breakup between her and Otto and Otto being typical Otto lashed out at Clio the day she left for Arizona.

"Oh, my god! Clio, I'm so glad you called! How's Arizona? I miss you too and we definitely have a lot of catching up to do. When are you coming back to Ocean Shores?"

"Reg, Arizona is miserable and boring! I mean schools great academically, but I have no real friends out here. My parents sent me to a Catholic all-girls school and I hate it here. Most of the girls are very superficial and one-dimensional. None of them surf, or ice skate and only a few of the girls are nice. The nuns even made me dye my hair brown. They said I'm not allowed to have pink hair and the dress code is horrible. Plaid jumpers and saddle shoes! Can you believe it? It's nothing but hot and miserable out here and I absolutely hate it!" Clio wailed into the receiver. Reggie nodded sympathetically.

"It's not the same with you here either. I mean sure I have the gang, but you're my best girl-friend and it's not like I can just go shopping with Twister or Otto anytime soon at Victoria's Secret."

There was a lull in the conversation before Clio spoke up. "Regina, please be honest with me. Does Oswald really miss me or is he over me? I'm still in love with him and I need to know the truth before I make a decision." Reggie sighed in response. The last thing she wanted was to tell her best friend that Rocket Boy went back to playing the field.

"Well, Clio he's doing well in school but I'm afraid to say he went back to being a player sort of. However, I know Otto and deep down he misses you. I was there the day you guys had that fight before you left, but I hid behind the bushes so you two wouldn't see me. Clio, I know what he said and did was wrong but Otto has trouble expressing his feelings properly so when he's hurt he lashes out at whomever."

"Wow. You shouldn't have eavesdropped on our conversation, Regina. That was private and you know it but I guess you would find out eventually so it doesn't matter now. Thanks for being honest though. Now I can do what I have to do." Clio said vaguely.

"Wait. Do what you have to do? Clio, are you moving on from Otto?" Reggie said hoping the relationship wouldn't fall apart.

"No. I'm booking a plane ticket. I have to talk to my parents tonight because I talked to Tia Sandy and Tio Raoul and they agreed to let me stay in Lars' old bedroom. I'm coming back to Ocean Shores for good."

Reggie let out an ear piercing scream when she heard Clio was coming back to Ocean Shores. "No way! So you're parents finally accepted? This is such good news! I can't wait to tell the gang, especially Otto he'll-"

"NO!" Clio said interrupting Reggie's rant. "You have to keep it a secret. I want it to be a surprise so don't tell anyone, but yes if I convince my parents with three good reasons why I should come back to Ocean Shores, then they said they'll let me live here for senior year."

"Got you, Clio. You better have a good argument because I really miss you. Does Twister know you're coming back?"

"No, he doesn't know. Speaking of mi primo, how are you and Maurice? Did you tell him you love him yet?" Clio knew all about Reggie's feelings for her cousin as well as his feelings for Reggie. She wished she could just get them together already.

"Uh, no. Clio this is insane! I mean this is Twister we're talking about! He's like a younger brother to me and it's wrong! If I told him how I felt he'll probably be repulsed and never talk to me again. I mean this is the same funny, dense, and obnoxious Twister." Reggie said blinking away tears.

"Reggie, that's not true. You and Maurice are very close. You have to stop looking at him as the ten year old kid he once was and start seeing him as the sixteen year old man he is becoming. Maurice has grown up a lot, shit we all did. People change, Reggie and I'm very certain he won't be mad at you if you just tell him how you feel. I want you two to be together and if you don't tell him you'll never know how he feels."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"What if he does? Regina, the worse that could happen is for you two to go on with unresolved issues. Besides, Twister is your friend. I highly doubt he would stop being your friend. Look, I got to go my parents are home and I promised them we would go out to dinner so wish me luck and if everything goes right, then I'll be in Ocean Shores in two weeks."

Reggie said her goodbye ending the conversation. Reggie smiled as she pondered over Clio's words. Clio was right. She would just have to sum up her courage and tell Twister how she felt but when would the time be right? Homecoming was less than a month away and she didn't have a date yet. In her mind she was hoping Twister would ask her to the dance but considering that they were friends and she didn't even know how or if he felt the same way that felt, him asking her was highly unlikely. Time was on her side though, and before Homecoming she was determined to at least know if there was something there.

**RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP**

It was almost 2 am on a Saturday as Otto was walking up to the cul-de-sac. He knew he was way past curfew and he had to sneak in or he would be busted. The Squid left the party around midnight saying that he had to be in by 12:30 for curfew leaving Otto up to his own devices. He offered Otto a ride but Otto decided to stay which he was now coming to regret. The party was in full swing once they arrived and anyone who was everyone was there. There were mostly juniors and seniors that were invited but a handful of sophomores and even fewer freshmen were lucky to make the cut. Trent greeted Otto and Sam at the door and instantly led them to the patio where the pool and Jacuzzi was. Alcohol and kegs were everywhere and the room was filled with smoke as a group of sophomores were smoking hookah. Otto knew most of the people there and chatted with some acquaintances including Eddie who was busy making pot sales. The party was jamming with teens playing drinking games, girls swimming topless in Trent's pool, beer pong, dancing, and a battle of video games that lasted all night. Sam went off spotting Sherry with a group of girls and asked her to dance. Later, Otto spotted Sam playing a drinking game with his wrestling buddies.

Sam was having a great time but Otto felt bummed. Every time Trent had is back turned Trish would try to steal him away to make out with him which annoyed Otto to no end. He danced with her but she just couldn't take no for an answer and the more he bumped into her the drunker she appeared trying to lure him upstairs. To make matters worse, Brittany was there and after she spotted Trish trying to kiss Otto she was upset and slapped Otto hard across the face pouring her drink on him. Otto ran off in search of Brittany who rejected him saying that he was a player and that Trish told her about his reputation dumping Otto and running off to find Trish. After Otto thought his night couldn't get any worse Tara sauntered up to him out on Trent's deck and together the two chatted in the Jacuzzi. Tara began making out with Otto and everything was good until she almost puked leaving Otto pissed. Yup, Otto had a great night. Now as a tipsy, punch-stained Otto approached the cul-de-sac, he realized that none of these girls would ever amount to Clio. Clio was athletic, smart, beautiful, and insightful. She wasn't shallow and always carried herself with class. She also had a fierce temper that matched his and whenever they fought, they fought. However, he never hit her (his dad taught him better) but when they argued, they would go for long periods without speaking. Truth be told, Clio was the only one who knew Otto inside out and could read him like a book. She knew his strengths and weaknesses and most of all she loved him. He loved her dearly and he missed her.

After sneaking in successfully and a warm shower, he finally reached his bedroom. He was shocked to see his sister lounging on his bed with her laptop in hand. "Reg! Why are you in my room?" Otto said annoyed. He already had a bad night and the last thing he wanted to see was his sister as of now. "Calm, down Otto. Raymundo was asking where you were and I told him you were staying over Twister's house." Reggie took note of Otto's silence and continued. "I decided to chill in here till you got back. From the looks of you, sounds like you had a bad night. Want to talk about it?" Reggie looked up at her brother as he plopped down on the bed.

Otto turned on his side and recalled the horrid events of his night starting with Trish and ending with Tara. As he wrapped up his sordid tale Reggie could only grunt in response. "Damn. Trish has really stooped low. I can't believe she would try to hook up with you at her own boyfriend's party. Otto she's a sleaze and you know you don't need her. You should stay away from her and Trent too."

Otto picked up on the bitterness in his sister's voice but decided not to comment on it. He knew she was still hurt somewhat over the whole ordeal. "All I know is that I miss Clio Ava Rodriguez. I love her. I never really thought I'd fall in love and all that lame shit but I do. Reg, have you ever been in love before?" Otto asked desperately. Reggie nodded in agreement. She was in love with a certain orange-haired Mexican, not that she'd tell Otto that. She could relate because she secretly loved Twister but unlike Clio he lived right across from them. "Yes, I have been." She answered quietly.

"Then you know how I feel. I got to figure something out. I can't go on like this. I'm going to finally call Clio tomorrow. I haven't talked to her since that day she left. I hope she's not mad at me." Otto mumbled stifling a yawn. "She's not mad Otto just hurt. Talk to her." Reggie said before she got up and left the room deciding to call it a night. Otto yawned but before he went to sleep he reached for his two-way texting Clio.

_**[Sat. Sept. 28 Sent 2:27 am]**_

_**Hey, it's Otto. Hope everything's OK in Arizona. I miss u.**_

Otto drifted off to sleep instantly missing the incoming text on his phone.

_**[Sat. Sept. 28 Received 2:35 am]**_

_**I miss you 2.**_


	5. Sunday Morning

**Sorry for the long period of time between updates but with working 12 hr. shifts, online classes, redecorating my house and much needed sleep I've been feeling down in the dumps lately. Summertime is posed to be a time for relaxation and fun and mines have been anything but….but I haven't given up on this story. Thanks once again for all the reviews and suggestions. Here's a quick update, mostly a filler chapter, but things will really start to heat up in the next chapter. This chapter features cameo appearances with Lars and…. Tito! Yes, I couldn't have a Rocket Power story without including Tito and his "Hawaiian advice" lol. Anyway please read and review and remember, I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER.**

**Chapter 5- Sunday Morning**

_**That Sunday**_

It was a warm beautiful Sunday morning at California State University and while the campus would usually be bustling about during the week, Sundays were days of sleeping in from Saturday night's parties. As for Twister, he decided to take the time to go for a run at 7 am in the morning. He couldn't sleep for his mind was plagued with thoughts about his future. Even though he was just a sophomore in high school that didn't mean he couldn't map out his future. What university did he want to attend? What career path did he want to pursue? For sure he knew his passion was filming. Yes, Twister loved sports but anything involving AV and he was a natural. As he ran around the track he thought about majoring in communications media. Surely, that would be an ideal career choice for him. Maybe one day he could graduate from university, become a filmmaker, travel the world filming documentaries of all kinds and live in a beautiful home with Reggie as his wife and their two children. Wouldn't life be great? That was one thing he loved about Reggie was that they had the same interests in common. Her passion was journalism and she always gave 100 percent effort and creativity for publishing her monthly magazine called "The Zine." He remembered her text from last night saying how bored she was and that she rented the new Spider Man movie for them to see. He couldn't wait to watch it with her and hopefully this could bring him closer to figuring out his feelings for her.

After running a good five miles around the track, a very sweaty and exhausted Twister headed back to the dorms where Lars stayed expecting to have a nice shower and for Lars to have breakfast ready but was disappointed when he walked through the doors only to see Lars, Animal, and Pi still passed out around the dirty living room with chips, food, and beer cans everywhere. Twister sighed and walked over to where Lars was sleeping on the couch and shook him.

"C'mon Lars wake up! I'm hungry and you promised me we tour the campus today!" Twister shouted.

Lars grumbled and once he caught sight of his brother, he quickly shoved him away. "Stop yelling, dork! Why the hell are you up so early?" Lars took a minute to take in his surroundings before slowly getting up and retreating to his bedroom. Twister just rolled his eyes and decided to clean up the messy room and while Lars came back out and fixed breakfast. Over the years, the relationship between the two brothers improved greatly. As Lars got older he mellowed out and stopped picking on his little brother much to Twister's relief. The two still argued and fought at times but Twister respected Lars more as an older brother and even looked up to him. During junior and senior high school Lars went through a period of being a troublemaker. He constantly got into fights, joined a local street gang, abused drugs, skipped school, and committed a bunch of petty offenses such as stealing and vandalizing cars. Once he was expelled from Ocean Shores High he realized he needed to make a change. He wanted to set a positive example for Twister after Twister said he hated him and that he wished Otto was his brother instead of Lars. Lars began to clean up his act and soon had goals to go to college. Now he was majoring in sports medicine while gearing up to play hockey at another university after completing two years at CSU.

"Aren't you going to wake up Animal and Pi?" Twister asked while stepping over Pi's body sprawled out on the floor.

"No. Just let them crash. They can make their own breakfast when their ready. You said you wanted a tour of the campus anyway lame-o. So let's just get this over with." Lars said sarcastically while mixing up a batch of blueberry pancakes. Twister opened the fridge grabbing two containers and handed them to Lars. "Mom made you some rice and beans along with tamales and plantains. She's worried you're not eating enough food and decided to make you some. Papa said he hopes you're doing well and wanted to know if you're coming to Benita's quince."

"Good looking out that Mom made the food. The food here is horrible so tell her I said thanks. I'll call Pops later but I'm not going to Benita's stupid quince. Remember Clio's quince? It was so long and dragged out I just wanted to smoke some pot and ditch the whole thing." Twister laughed in response. "Yeah, I remember. Clio had that frilly pink dress on and looked like someone overdosed her party in Pepto Bismol. In fact, everything was pink and white not to mention Mass was about two hours. Tía Lupe was so hype about Clio and her ceremony that at the reception she brought in that stupid circus act and the acrobatics and Tío Ramon was so drunk he was peeing on Enrique's car." Lars laughed even harder. "Enrique beat the shit outta Clio's dad. I left after the fight though. Once Clio started crying when Alicia spilled punch on her dress I swore off those parties. Tell Benita I said good luck anyway." "Don't worry I will. If anything, Benita's not bitchy and prissy like Clio so hopefully her party won't be extra."

"_That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see, Come and rest your bones with me. I'm driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave"_

Twister's phone went off signaling a call from no other than Rocket Girl. As he raced over to take the call Lars just shook his head in response while making eggs and bacon. Twister ended the call shortly after and sat at the kitchen counter pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"So I take it you're in love with Rocket Dork's sister huh?" Twister looked bewildered and almost dropped his OJ. "W-what are you talking about? Reg and I are just friends." Lars rolled his eyes. "Right and I'm the president of the United States. Get real, dork. It's obvious you have a crush on her, you even have a specific ringtone for her. Wow, I can't believe you but I wouldn't bang your best bro's sister."

"Woah! Who said anything about banging Reggie? She's one of my best friends! Yes, I like her, but that's jumping the gun a bit. I would never do Reggie like that she's special."

'_Oh please! You know you've thought about it. Friends don't think about screwing their friends because you want her as more than a friend.'_ His inner conscious said to him. Twister just tuned out until Lars spoke up. "Instead of jumping the gun, why don't you just bite the bullet and talk to her. Least that can happen is Rocket Dork kicking your ass. I can tell you love her don't you? Word of advice, don't fall in love because you'll get all sappy and get your heart broken. If you had any sense you would be a player like me." Lars said after finishing his breakfast and retreating to his room.

Twister just sighed and helped himself to a nice plate of pancakes with bacon and eggs. '_That's what I'm afraid of' _

**RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP**

Sunday morning at The Shore Shack was usually slow and today was no different. Only a few customers came to eat at The Shack with most of Ocean Shores residing with families for traditional Sunday afternoon activities. Raymundo was currently making French toast with turkey sausage and grits while Tito was slicing some pineapples and watermelon for his new smoothie concoction.

"Try this new smoothie I made and see what you think." Tito said passing Raymundo a glass full of purplish liquid. Ray walked over and tried the smoothie. "Tito, my man, this is the best smoothie I've had all week." "Well, what can I say? It's like the ancient Hawaiians always say 'it's not about the fruit itself but rather the fruits of labor that makes all the difference'. I used pineapple, watermelon, coconut, and mango but it was missing berries with a little pinch of sugar and wa-la! I call it Malibu Blast." Tito said while whipping up some more of his concoction. Raymundo just shook his head. "Well you can tell the ancient Hawaiians to put that new smoothie on the menu."

"Speaking of new, how are you dealing with having a new little cousin in the family?" Raymundo sighed. Surely, he couldn't be happier at this point in his life but he was going through a mid-life crisis not to mention the many changes this would bring to the Rocket clan. "Tito, I should be happy for Noelani and this baby. After all she's my wife and I love her but I'm scared."

Tito just looked confused. "Why would you be scared brotha?" "It's just that Otto is not taking the news well. He's very upset and doesn't want to get involved with anything that revolves around the baby. Then there's Reggie who will be leaving off for college next year and I have yet to know what her plans are. Things are changing so fast and I just wish the world would slow down. It seems as if it was yesterday where Otto and Reggie were in diapers and Danielle was around always carrying a crying Otto on her arm and tucking Reggie in bed or teaching her how to ride her bike and now my kids are practically grown."

"I know it is hard to deal with the many changes, but being scared is not going to make things better. When the tide gets high you have to hang tough brotha. Remember that. As for Otto, he'll come around; he does things on his own time." Tito said walking away. Ray let Tito's words sink in his head. "Tito my man, I'm afraid you're right again." he said to no one in particular.

At the front of the Shack, one girl was currently sitting at a table waiting to be served. Trish Lane was the only customer at The Shack (besides an elderly couple that just left) spotting a pair of sunglasses and a pink Donna Karan sweat suit with sandals. Her hair was messy and draped over her face and she kept her head down while texting on her phone. It was only a little after eight and she knew that most of Ocean Shores was deserted around this time in the morning. When was the last time she had a decent meal? Sure, her mother made salads and shakes for her or some baked fish here and there for her to eat but that's all she ever ate. It was always her mother and Trent constantly monitoring her eating habits, making sure she ate the healthiest of foods but if she had to eat another carrot and celery she was going to scream. After looking over the menu, she decided on a chili cheese burger supreme loaded with fries and pickles. She did not know Reggie woke up early on Sundays to serve the few customers that came in for breakfast.

Reggie walked out to where to a girl in a pink sweat suit was hunched over the table looking down at the menu. "Hello Miss and welcome to the Shore Shack. My name is Reggie and I'll be your server this morning. Are you ready to place your order? I recommend trying our new mocha cappuccinos they're really good."

Trish slowly looked up and grumbled. She should have known Reggie would be here. After all, her dad did own the place. "If I would've known you were working here I've would've went elsewhere, Rocket Girl." Reggie scowled. "Good morning to you too, Trish. If you're looking for something vegan than you've came to the wrong place. Aren't we too low-class for your taste?" "Just give me a chili cheese burger supreme loaded with fries and pickles and a large Coke and get out of my face will you? Oh and make it snappy, I'm starving here."

Reggie fired back. "With that bitchy attitude, I don't think so. Who the hell do you think you are anyway? Look, I have better things to do than to serve the likes of you." It was too early in the morning for her to take on Trish's attitude. Just as Reggie walked away Trish called back out to her. Reggie walked over and before she could say anything Trish pulled her sunglasses off of her face.

Trish's right eye was swollen shut. Reggie studied her eye in shock. There were bruises of red fading into purple that would soon turn black and blue as well as a yellowish puss leaking from her eye. Reggie wondered what could have happened to Trish. Surely, the two weren't friends but Reggie had a heart of gold and hated to see anyone even her nemesis in trouble. '_What the hell? Why is Trish messed up? Something must be wrong'_

"Trish, your eye is all swollen. What in the world happened to you? Are you ok?" "Do I look ok? God, Reggie what are you stupid? In case you're wondering, I'm not ok. My eye is swollen shut and my lip is bruised thanks to Trent. Guess that's what I get for trying to hit on your brother." Trish mumbled as her eyes filled up with tears. Reggie ran over to place Trish's order and a few minutes later she pulled up a chair across from Trish.

"Trent did this to you?"

"Yes, he did. We had a huge argument after the party last night. I was drunk and Trent wasn't paying me any attention as usual. All I wanted to do was dance with him but lately, all we ever do is argue. It is always 'Trish do this, Trish do that, Trish watch your weight, Trish stop talking to Brittany' and Brittany is my friend and co-captain of the cheer squad. Long story short, one of his lame friends ratted on me because I was trying to hit on Otto and once Trent found out we had a huge fight."

After her rant, Trish burst into tears and for a while all she could do was cry. How did she fight for so much and yet fell this far into despair? She and Trent were supposed to be the "perfect couple" and now Trish was striving to live up to his idea of the perfect girlfriend. She just didn't understand it. Though she would never admit it, deep down she always wanted to be like Reggie. She was naturally beautiful and had natural talent. She was a good skater, surfer, volleyball player, journalist, she had The Zine working for her and she even had a knack for photography. Reggie never had to struggle for anything and she had a slim figure. On the other hand, Trish had to force her talent. She was good at volleyball and surfing but talent and good grades did not come easy to her. She was not the best skater, or athlete or most beautiful. She got a nose job in freshman year after her mother commented that her nose was too wide. Needless to say once she was recognized as a cheerleader and snagged Trent, she thought she had it all but at what price?

Reggie just sat silent for a long time watching Trish cry. Her heart broke for Trish and she knew Trish needed a friend more than ever. "Trish, I know we aren't on very good terms but I was thinking maybe you should break up with Trent and report him to the police. Nobody deserves to be treated the way Trent treated you. He obviously has a hard time controlling his rage but at what cost, you being his personal punching bag? I can't make the choice for you but if you continue with him then it's only going to get worse."

Trish sniffled then let out a huge sigh. "I know. I just need some time to figure things out. Reg, can I ask you a question?" Reggie nodded in response. "Did Trent ever hit you?" This question shocked Reggie. She couldn't think of a time where Trent did hit her, he was very nice for the most part during their relationship, which made her wonder. _'Why does Trent hit Trish? Was he always this way? Did I ever make him want to hit me?'_ "Sorry, but no he never hit me. I mean, we argued and called it quits a couple of times but he was always cool up until, well you know."

"Sometimes I think it's my fault for making him mad. If I would've never tried to hit on Otto then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I should apologize to him and" "Are you serious right now? Trish, it's not your fault so don't ever blame yourself, understand? What he did was wrong. Now I don't know why you want my little brother, but regardless, he had no right to hurt you like he did."

Trish wiped the remaining tears from her eyes soaking in Rocket girl's advice. She just wanted to end the conversation, eat and go rest. She was tired and desperately wanted some sleep.

"Thanks for listening, Reg. Oh and if you tell anyone we had this convo or that I was even here

I will make your senior year a living hell for you so don't try me." Reggie just rolled her eyes. "That threat is just as empty as the promise you made to me that we'll be friends forever. You should know I would never say a word no matter how much I might hate you. Your food is ready. Be right back."

Reggie came back with Trish's food which she scarfed down in a matter of seconds and soon paid for her food bidding Reggie goodbye. After Reggie cleaned Trish's table, Raymundo came out to have a word with his daughter. "I don't know what's wrong with Trish, but I'm proud with how you handled the situation, Princess." Reggie looked up at her dad. "You eavesdropped didn't you, Dad?" Raymundo let out a sheepish grin. "You got me again. Nothing gets past you does it? I did but you did the right thing. Trish is in some serious trouble so promise me you'll keep an eye on her and just be there if she needs you." Reggie nodded and embraced her dad in a hug. "Thanks, Dad. I just hope she'll be okay." "Don't worry she will be. Since business is slow today, how about we close shop for today and go back to wake up Otto. Tito wants to take a drive out of town for breakfast, so let's make it a family outing. Whaddya say?"

Reggie smiled. "Dad, you've got yourself a deal!"

**RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP**

Trish walked in the door of her house with her sunglasses on, careful not to wake her mother and father. They loved to sleep in on Sundays except for every first and third Sunday where Trish's mother made sure the family got up to go to Mass. Her younger brother was sitting in the den watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal when he noticed Trish sneaking up the stairs.

"And where have you been this morning? Mom and Dad are going to wake up soon ya know." Trish looked over at her twelve year old brother, Robbie and scoffed. "None of your business dork. Do me a favor and just shut up. Where's the maid? I need my dry cleaning done today especially my cheer outfit for next week's Homecoming game." "Mom has Jocelyn come over on Monday through Thursdays. She has the weekend off." "Who's Jocelyn?" Trish asked puzzled. "She's the maid, duh! Geez, you're dumber than I thought." Trish just rolled her eyes giving Robbie the finger to which he laughed. "By the way your stupid boyfriend came over this morning but I told him you were gone and he left these on our doorstep." Robbie pointed to the flowers that were on the table.

Trish eyes widened at the bouquet of flowers that sat on the side table near the fireplace. The flowers were Calla lilies and they were Trish's favorite. Her eyes watered as she walked over to where the flowers were and held the bouquet of lilies against her chest. They were absolutely beautiful and inside there was a red envelope. In haste, Trish ripped open the note eager to read the message inside.

_**Your eyes shine brighter than the stars**_

_**Your beauty is timeless and flawless**_

_**You are the most amazing girl I ever dated**_

_**And yet I hurt you. I broke your heart.**_

_**Words can't express how sorry I am. **_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**With Love, Trent**_

Trish smiled through her tears as she read Trent's note over and over again. Without a word she raced upstairs to her room where she placed her lilies in a vase with water. Trent loved her and he was sorry. They would be alright. Yes she was hurt that he beat her but she was wrong too. As she lay back on her bed, Reggie's advice seemed less important. What was important was that Trent loved her and he was sorry. She realized that maybe he wasn't so bad after all. After all, he was only looking out for her. He cared for her and if he complained about her eating habits that just meant her wanted her to be healthy and happy. What good boyfriend didn't want that for their girl? He appreciated her and she appreciated him. With newfound confidence she reached for her cell phone dialing a familiar number.

"Hello Trent, it's me Trish."

**A/N:**

**And that wraps up chapter five. Next chappie will focus on Sam and new love interest, Otto, and yes somebody returning to Ocean Shores. Things will really heat up once Clio comes back. As for Twiggie, will Twister have the courage to ask Reggie to the dance or does he have to admit his feeling first? Well find out soon because chapter six is almost finished seeing as I have to play catch up and chapter seven is already in the works. Stay tuned everyone!**


	6. Back to the Beginning with You

Thanks once again for all the reviews and suggestions they are greatly appreciated. And now I bring you another chapter! Enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER OR ANY PROFESSIONAL BRANDS MENTIONED**

**Chapter 6- Back at the Beginning with You**

_**Tuesday October 8, 2002**_

It was fourth period lunch and Homecoming was only three days away. Most of the school was talking about who was taking who to the dance while girls were going dress shopping for the fanciest cocktail dresses. As Sam, Reggie and Sherry sat together at a table by the window; Reggie was preoccupied with filling out college applications.

"Sherry and I are renting a Lexus for Homecoming. If you want you could come over to Sherry's house to pregame while we get ready for the dance. There will be some other people coming too, I just don't know yet." Sam said while holding Sherry's hand. Sam was over the moon as of late ever since Sherry accepted his invitation to the dance. The Squid never really dated anyone before, just a few short term flings here and there but this feeling that he felt was different. For once, he was finally coming out of his shell; all he cared about was school, sports, and his friends, but never felt serious about a girl let alone Sherry Chin. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met and he would be lying if he said he wasn't infatuated with her. Her golden blond curls rested on her shoulder and her sparkling glacier eyes looked up to him in interest. Today she was wearing a periwinkle sweater dress with matching ballerina flats and Sam loved the fact that she never wore makeup save for some lip gloss and her natural beauty enamored him.

Sherry Chin was by far means not popular but when Sam asked her out she was very skeptical. Usually boys never asked her out unless they wanted to get in her pants and she thought that the Squid was no different. However, she was tired of being alone and the only friend she had was Maggie who she befriended in sophomore year. After much convincing from Maggie, she decided to finally take Sam up on his offer for a date. Sherry was busy looking through a catalog at many dresses until her eyes landed on the perfect dress. The dress was a sky blue knee length dress that flared out at the knees with crystal gems embroidered along the scoop neckline and the dress was sleeveless. It was perfect and Sherry couldn't wait to try it on.

"Oh look Sam! Isn't this dress perfect?" Sam looked over at the catalog at the dress Sherry had circled. It was beautiful. "I absolutely love this dress! I'll feel like a princess if I wear it. Hey Reg, what do you think? Isn't it lovely?"

Reggie who was zoned out looked at the dress and shrugged. "It's nice" was all she said before going back to fill out her college apps. Sam and Sherry shared a look with each other. Something was definitely wrong. Reggie was quiet for the most of lunch and Sam just realized that she didn't respond to any of his comments about Homecoming plans or after parties.

"What's wrong Reggie? You've barely said two words to us during lunch and you haven't even touched your lunch." Sam said looking at her half-eaten turkey sandwich and untouched bowl of fruit.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just very busy with these apps. The deadline for early decision to NYU is November first. I want to go to NYU for journalism. It's my top choice. I'm also applying to USC, Stony Brook University, Washington State, and Northwestern."

"NYU is a very good school but it's on the other side of the country. Are you sure you want to go to school so far away?" Sherry asked skeptically. She knew something else was bothering Reggie but for her to open up and admit what's wrong she had to scratch the surface first.

"Yeah, not to mention how Raymundo will feel once he realizes you're going out of state." Sam chimed in. "You did tell him, did you?"

Reggie looked annoyed at the pair and just huffed. "No, I didn't tell him or anyone else but I will eventually. It's my choice and I'm really busy with these apps so end of discussion." Sam and Sherry watched as Reggie went back to filling out apps and reading over documents. Suddenly, Sam had a strange feeling as to why his best friend was giving the cold shoulder to basically everyone this morning.

"So Rocket Girl, who are you taking to Homecoming?"

For a moment everything was silent as Reggie slowly looked up into Sam and Sherry's faces. For a long time she just stared blankly into space trying to come up with a plausible excuse for why she planned on not going. Deciding there wasn't a good enough excuse Reggie's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I'm not going to the dance because I don't have a date."

Sam knew that Reggie really wanted to go and was most likely holding back tears of anger. Deciding enough was enough Sam decided to take matters into his own hands. "I didn't want to say this but you leave me no choice. You are going to Homecoming and you're going with Twister! It's no secret that you like him and the fact that you're moping is pissing me off! What happened to my best friend?"

"Sam, I am your best friend so…"

"No! I mean, what happened to Rocket girl? You know the girl who is brave and never takes no for an answer. The one who is headstrong, fearless, and stands up for what she believes in. Never in a million years, have I thought that you'd fall for Twister out of all people but you did. Now, guess what? Deal with it. Tell him how you feel it's either now or never." Sam finished his speech and turned to Sherry who nodded in agreement.

"Sam's right. It couldn't hurt to just ask him to the dance or tell him how you feel."

Reggie pondered Sam's words in her head. She knew she needed to tell Twister how she truly felt. If she was brave, then why did she feel so afraid? _'Because I'm afraid to get my heart broken that's why…' _she thought to herself. If she didn't tell him how she felt then she would always be left wondering. Reggie took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. It was now or never and if Twister did reject her than she knew that she would always have their friendship to fall back on. Slowly, she collected her papers into one folder and rose from the table.

"Reggie, where are you going?" Sherry asked as she got up. Reggie gave Sam and Sherry a small smile. "I'm going to find Twister" was all she said before rushing out the cafeteria doors.

Twister was currently sitting outside on the courtyard under a tree. He was not in the mood for going to geometry with Otto and decided to skip the period before his next period which was lunch. Still high from blazing with Eddie, Twister opened his notebook and started working on his history homework. Today should have been a happy day for him but all he felt was nervousness. He got an A on his history test, and B on his biology quiz and girls were asking him left and right to the dance. He should be happy right? If only that was the case. The real problem was the letter he just wrote expressing his hidden feelings for Reggie. Twister began to mentally panic at the thought. '_Why did I write that stupid letter to her? Twister you are a dumbass. When she sees that letter all she's gonna do is laugh and stop being my friend. Man, on man I fucked it all up!'_

His face was screwed up in frustration. Twister always had a difficult time voicing his feelings out and this time was no different. He could only hope that Reggie wouldn't ridicule him or even worse reject him after reading his letter. He looked down at his watch noting he only had a good fifteen minutes left before lunch. Deciding not to dwell on the matter any further, Twister gathered himself and made his way back towards the school. It was too late to undo what he did. The note was signed, sealed, and delivered to her locker and all he could do was wait for her response.

Meanwhile, Reggie was on her way to her fifth period class but remembered she had to stop at her locker to grab her books. She just came from Conroy's geometry class where Twister and Otto would usually be but as she peeked through the doors all she saw was her brother taking down notes and no sign of Twister. She texted Otto asking where was Twister, who looked towards the door and shrugged. She felt the anxiety building up in her chest as she walked down the hall on the way to her locker. Pulling out her cell phone Reggie sent Twister a text before opening her locker.

_**[Sent: Tue Oct. 8 2002 12:26 pm]**_

_**Meet me the bleachers ASAP. It's important. I have something 2 tell u. xx, Reg :P**_

Reggie opened her locker to gather her books when a red envelope fell at her feet. Setting her books aside, she bent down and turned over the envelope addressed to her from Twister. A wave of shock graced her face for a quick second before she slid to the floor and ripped open the note in haste that Twister sent to her.

_Dear Reggie,_

_Words cannot express the anxiousness, fear, and relief that I feel as I am writing you this letter. I wish I could be man enough to tell you how I feel about you but every time I see you the words get caught in my throat. Where should I start? I guess it's only right to start at the beginning. Remember the time when we went on that ski trip to Colorado? You were about fourteen at the time and I was twelve. I remember the day of the ski competition when Otto dared all of us to sign up for the advanced competition; you know the slope that they called 'Slope of Death'? I was only a beginner skier and I was so scared that day but you were fearless. Sam backed out but you were determined to prove Ottoman wrong. That was the day I had that ski accident and I remember you called out to me to warn me but it was too late. You could've kept skiing as Otto did to race to the finish. Instead, you raced over to me as I lay sprawled out on the slopes with a broken arm and leg. You don't know how much that meant to me. During the whole trip, you stayed indoors with me while everyone else went out to have fun. You never left my side and even though Otto did win that stupid competition, all you cared about was spending time with me. That was when I first realized that I was falling in love with you. Since that day, everything I ever known about our friendship changed. Maybe, I was too young to sort out my feelings but I knew deep down that I wanted to be more than friends and I still do. You have my heart and I can't deny my feelings as they grow stronger every day. I love the way your hazel eyes shine whenever were laughing or how you always smell like strawberries whenever I hug you. Most of all, I love your intellect and the way you always comfort me when I'm having a bad day. I should've told you sooner how I felt; the day Trent stood you up for prom. I'll never forget that night when we stayed up at our secret spot only for us until sunrise and you said you believed in me. You motivate me to try harder at everything I do. I wanted to say it then but I have to say it now. Regina Rocket, I love you and I always will._

_Love,_

_Maurice Rodriguez _

Reggie sat in stunned silence as she read the note over and over again. It was just then that she noticed the wetness of her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was over the moon and beyond excited as she finally knew that Twister was in love with her. '_I can't believe it! He loves me! After all this time and he's in love with me!' _

She felt so happy as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Just then she remembered she had to meet Twister by the bleachers as the bell ending fourth period just went off. Students quickly filled the halls and she sprang up from the floor grabbing her books and folding the letter in her jeans pocket. She ran out the double doors near the track and field only to see a certain orange haired teenager standing by the bleachers pacing back and forth.

Twister paced back and forth waiting for Reggie to approach him. He was nervous as hell as he only hoped for the worst. He figured that she read his letter and anticipated her reaction. As he paced, he did not notice Reggie sneak up behind him.

"Twister" a quiet voice called out to him. Twister knew that voice to be none other than Rocket Girl's. He turned around to see Reggie's 5'6 slender frame looking up at him. He searched her face for anger, fear, and disgust but found no signs of emotion. She had her long violet hair pinned up in a tight bun and donned light blue jeans, a Nike T-shirt, and a pair of high tops. Even as she dressed casual, she looked beautiful.

A long silence passed between the two before Reggie spoke. "I read your letter."

Twister swore he could feel the pile of bile rising up in his throat and his hands became sweaty. He had to say something, anything that would break the silence that ensued. "Look, Reggie about that letter, see the thing is-"was all he could voice out before he felt Reggie pull him down into a kiss.

Her soft, delicate hands gently cupped his face as her lips touched his. The kiss shocked him because it was unexpected, and it was only until he felt her tongue grace across his lips that he deepened the kiss to grant her access. _'I can't believe I'm kissing Reggie' _was his only coherent thought as he relished in the feel of her tongue dueling with his. Twister ran his fingers through her hair and unleashed the tight bun that held her hair in place resulting in a massive wave of ringlets cascading down her back.

Reggie poured all of her emotions into this kiss and she felt Twister's arm wrap around her waist possessively. She loved him as much as he loved her and for once she felt complete. This kiss spoke volumes of frustration, passion, love and longing. Twister soon broke the kiss and leaned his face into the crook of Reggie's neck breathing in her strawberry scent. Her scent was intoxicating to him and in a daring move he licked the crook of her neck, slowly sucking on a very sensitive spot which made Reggie turn a shade of crimson. Reggie flushed as Twister held her tight in an embrace. _'He's such a great kisser'._

Deciding it was time for a definite answer, Reggie pulled out of the embrace and her big hazel eyes looked up at Twister's green ones. She was speechless as to what to say next until Twister asked her a question.

"Why did you never tell me how you felt? I thought that you would laugh at me or something."

"I never told you because I was afraid. I thought I was crazy for even liking you and that you only thought our friendship was platonic. I'd figured if I told you it would be so bizarre because I'm your best bro's older sister." Reggie said her voice was barely above a whisper at this point. Twister only nodded in understanding.

"Reggie, I want you to be my date for homecoming. I also want you to be my girlfriend." Twister said with a huge grin across his face. Reggie closed the gap between them and planted a soft, chaste kiss on Twister's cheek. This was by far the happiest day of her life.

"I never thought you'd ask."

**RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP**

The sun was setting on Ocean Shores as Otto made his way up the cul-de sac. After hitting the gym with the Squid, Otto just wanted to relax and have a nice warm shower. Homecoming was only three days away and Otto still didn't have a date. To his dismay, Brittany spread a nasty rumor around the school telling everyone that Otto was a serial dater and even going as far as saying he had herpes. This started a firestorm of questions and more rumors followed. In turn, Otto was pissed as potential dates turned him down and once again he was left dateless.

This week was turning out to be lame and the last thing Otto wanted was to not have a date for Homecoming. He sought out Reggie for advice, but that proved useless as his sister was in a daydream for the rest of the day. What was up with her anyway? He pushed the thought from his mind as he neared the cul-de-sac. This year just started and already was proving to be lame so far. _'I wish Clio was here'_ he thought to himself. Clio was the spark in his life. She always knew how keep up with him and they matched each other well.

As Otto approached the Rocket household he noticed a black Saturn parked outside Twister's house. There were a few boxes lined up outside on the front lawn of the Rodriguez' house and a man carrying boxes went into the house. This peaked Otto's curiosity as he wondered what was going on. Was Lars moving back home? Surely, not he hoped recalling his intense dislike for Lars. Suddenly, a tall brown haired girl stepped out of the car with her back turned to Otto. Otto walked over to Twister's to find out what was going on but stopped in his tracks when the brown-haired girl turned to face him. He recognized that face anywhere.

"_Otto, it's you!"_

"_Clio…"_

**To be continued**

To see Reggie's dress copy and paste the link into the browser of just click below

2013-style-a-line-sweetheart-ruffles-sleeveless-sh ort-mini-tulle-cocktail-dresses-homecoming-dresses -sz0307853_

Sherry's Dress

2013-style-a-line-scoop-beading-sleeveless-short-m ini-tulle-cocktail-dresses-homecoming-dresses-sz03 06075_


End file.
